1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a coating that can be used for electromagnetic shielding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current methodologies for the prevention of electronic eavesdropping consist of the use of metal sheeting, metallic screening, vapor deposited metallic films, and the use of very high loadings of metallic particulates for the attenuation of signals from structures. Such methods provide for the blockage of electromagnetic radiation but most often do not offer the ease of installation or a reasonable cost structure to permit retrofitting to a wide range of existing facilities without extensive physical modification of the structure. Due to increased risks from electronic sensing and eavesdropping in times of heightened security and increased incidence of industrial espionage it is desirable to protect commercial, governmental and military data from eavesdropping. Currently with the increased use of office automation that radiates electromagnetic energy, it is possible to intercept confidential or secret information by passive or active electronic means. To this end, the exterior and interior walls of a facility may be rendered opaque to the radiated energy in a manner sufficient to provide for the security of data produced on devices in the facility.